


Cross-Jurisdictions

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: A killer travels across jurisdictions, cause high school sweethearts to team up to catch him.





	Cross-Jurisdictions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted toTumblr

“When you called and said it was a religious murder and to use my imagination, this is not what I pictured, Captain. Satanic ritual, maybe even an honor killing, but not a recreation of the Crucifixion.”

 “Really? Well, it gets worse. There have been other religious killings in the city falling in the Delta District. Seeing as this is a serial killer, we are coordinating with Delta to catch this one. You are head on this scene; however, you will be working with Delta’s detective. He will come to check out this scene and you will check out his scenes as well. Captain Maldonado will be here with her detective soon.”

 “Any ideas as to who her detective is?”

 “I’m sorry, Ryan, I don’t know who it is yet.”

 This wasn’t how you pictured today going. It was supposed to be your day off, but you got called in to cover another detective’s shift since her child was sick. You didn’t mind though. You didn’t have plans. You never had plans. While you waited for Captain Maldonado to arrive, you looked around the scene a bit, trying to get a feel for what the killer was doing. The usual questions came to mind: Why were they doing it, Who were they, Did the victims know their killer, What was the killer’s intentions or ambitions; of course there were no answers yet.

 They had yet to id the victims from this scene and from what you could gather; the other victims were runaways and homeless drug users. The most notable victim to date was an ex-convict who had been released three weeks prior to his death. All of the reports on him stated that he had gone straight and had even found himself a job at the local library. His fiancé had reported him missing the first chance she got. The desk officer had written it off as another ex-convict about to recidivate until his body turned up two days later.

 When Maldonado pulled up, another car followed her in. She went to your captain, Pierce, and started strategizing. You were dumbfounded when you saw the detective you were partnering up with. He still looked as good as he had when you were in High School. You almost allowed yourself to remember how much you loved him. Perhaps you could take a trip down memory lane after the case, but right now, you had to remain professional.

 “Ryan?”

 You hadn’t even noticed him walking towards you, and his voice startled you. He was even better looking up close. Why had you let him slip away?

 “Hello, John. Sorry, we had to meet under these circumstances. It’s been far too long.”

 “I didn’t even know you were a cop, let alone a detective. How have we not seen each other before this?”

 “Considering how we are meeting, I am thinking Luck. You must be Dorian. I have heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet you. That tin can over there is my MX-43. I don’t trust him much, so he stays over there when he isn’t analyzing data or interrupting my train of thought with statistical nonsense.”

 “Nice to meet you too, Detective Carter. You have an impressive record. Congratulations on your big break. I would have loved to see that play out.”

 “It was certainly lucky for me. I was surprised the old dogs missed it.”

 “Well, I feel left out. I am guessing that it was your first case that got you promoted?”

 “You would be correct. However, I believe there is a current case that needs to be investigated. Three John Does, though judging by attire, I would assume homeless or poverty class. As you can see, this is a reenactment of the Crucifixion. How does that sit with the current victimology of you other scenes?”

 “The homeless part is spot on, however, the other murders have followed the Ten Commandments and other Old Testament details. This is New Testament.”

 “Yeah, and notice the guy in the place of Jesus? He doesn’t look as worse for wear as the others. I’m thinking he isn’t homeless.”

 “You might be right, Detective. There is a concerning lack of dirt under his fingernails, the haircut is fresh and professional, and his teeth are well cared for. He is definitely not homeless.”

 “Thank you, Dorian. So where does that leave your theories?”

 “The toilet. I don’t know what to think. Wanna take a ride to the other two scenes and see what you see? There is a lack of bodies there, but the scenes are untouched.”

 “You drivin’?”

 “You bet.”

”Well then, let’s get a move on Darlin’. I don’t have all day!”

 Dorian was displeased to find himself in the backseat, but John just told him to can it. He teased that he might even let Dorian drive back. Of course, that would leave either you or John in the back seat, and you couldn’t picture John in the back seat of a car unless the clothes were coming off. You also didn’t think he would stick you in the back seat. He had pulled this same routine on your little brother when you and John had dated. Axel fell for it every time too. You weren’t listening to what John was saying until he asked you for your opinion. You had been so wrapped up in the memory of the three of you in John’s father’s car, you had zoned all the way out.

John laughed at your confusion. He had known you weren’t listening so he had asked you if you were sure the victim’s favorite color was purple. He still remembered all of your micro-expressions. Every twinkle in your eyes, especially when you were up to something, what every sound you made meant; grumpy huffs and content sighs included. It amazed him that after all this time, he felt like he was eighteen again with his best girl riding shotgun. He forgot what it was like. He forgot how much he missed you.

 He didn’t get to dwell for long because the scene was directly ahead.

 “This victim falls into the ‘Thou shall not steal’ commandment. He had a ‘#7’ carved into his forehead with a piece of paper that read ‘thief’.”

 The scene was unremarkable. If you hadn’t known that there had been a number of vehicles at the site, you would have thought ‘dump job’.

 “I was thinking that the victim didn’t die here. There were no traces of blood to be found and honestly, it was too clean.”

 “Mind reader! I literally just thought that.”

 Some things never change. John for instance, still knew what you were thinking without even uttering a single syllable. I used to creep people out, but his dad had been a detective too, so of course, John could read people. It didn’t hurt that you spent so much of your time together. It made getting out of trouble ten times easier, as long as you weren’t trying to pull one over on his old man. You missed that kind of connection. No matter how hard you tried to recreate that, you couldn’t.

 “How many victims have you found? How many Commandments do they represent?”

 “Three dead, two scenes, two commandments.”

 “So adultery and what else?”

 “How did you get adultery from that?”

 “Takes two to commit that one, even if one of them wasn’t in their own relationship, they still help commit the sin.”

 “Smart girl! Keep it up and I might have to buy you a drink.”

 “So stealing and adultery?”

 “Not including your scene. I’m still trying to piece how they fit together out though.”

 “Yeah, I don’t know. It is odd to change M.O. like that. I do have an idea of a profile for the perp though.”

“I am all ears.”

“They are religious killings, right? All, but possibly one, are homeless, right? I am thinking that we are dealing with a church figure. Churches are always doing outreach programs and trying to bring the good word to the streets. It is possible, that there is a religion vigilante among the outreach volunteers.”  

 “My God, I could kiss you right now!”

 “#2 John.”

 “What?”

 “Lord’s name in vain.”

 “Dorian, get that profile to Pierce and Maldonado. I want names and records ASAP.”

 “Hey, John?”

 “Yeah, Ryan.”

 “Do you have any idea how hot you are right now with the command in your voice, the badge and shoulder holsters? Really doing it for me right now.”

 “Well, if I’m hot then what does that make you? You just gave us a possible profile and you, My Dear, are rocking the badge too.”

 “John…”

 “We have a hit on that profile. James Rodney Moore. Ex-convict. Was in the cubes for murder, but he supposedly turned his life around. Volunteers four times a week with various churches. Takes the Bile very seriously. Scares a lot of the other volunteers.”

 “Thank you, Dorian!”

 The ride to the station was uneventful. A couple of uniforms picked Moore up outside the soup kitchen. No one had seemed very surprised. Moore hadn’t even waited for a lawyer. He spilled everything to the uniforms after he was read his rights. Whenever the perps just spill all, it always feels unsatisfying. Sometimes it is just too easy. With a confession to all four murders, the case was closed and signed off on.

 Since the perp talked, John took you back to your car and abandoned MX. You would have to listen to that the whole way back to the station. John waited until you got your things gathered and you were about to get into the car before he spoke up.

 “Hey, I wasn’t kidding about the drink. Ryan, you did well out there today. If Moore hadn’t crossed Jurisdictions, I don’t think I would have solved it this quickly. I missed us working together. We make a good team.”

 “Tomorrow night? I missed us too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I went through the academy.”

 “Dad would have been proud of you; he always loved you.”

 “He was proud. He was there when I made detective and when I graduated.”

 “I didn’t know that. Let’s talk more tomorrow. Good night, Ryan.”

 “Good night, John.”


End file.
